Konoha Hustle
by Dark and Chaotic
Summary: They found themselves in Konoha. Now, they have to make Konoha their home. Even with the Uchiha Massacre on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Naruto.**

If I say that it all started with a bang, it will sound incredibly stupid. It didn't start with a bang. It started with a flight to Japan, where I was going to take my baby brother to see Grandpa (and get him to his first convention without my parents knowing about it). My baby brother is three years old. His name is Finn and he is as blond and as blue eyed as I am. We were supposed to take a regular flight but there was some sort of delay, so, naturally, the rich part of my retinue got ourselves a private jet to fly us to Tokyo.

So, uhm, yeah.

It's hard to explain what exactly happened because none of us remember. There was something that just woke me up and we were sliding into some trees at way too high speeds and then the place crash-landed and it was crazy and all I remember at the time was trying to untangle myself from the seat-belt, checking on my baby brother, and, oh my gosh, please don't let me lose another child and... and it was just us. Myself, Finn and my folks. There were no pilots, the two stewardesses were missing and everybody was pretty hurt.

I remember the fire and just racing against time to pull everybody out, constantly thinking about how I'm messing everything up. What if they had broken necks and I just turned them into vegetables for life? Finn was conscious and miraculously only suffering a few bruises, if we didn't count his terrified wailing. Harry was a mess. My poor cousin Harry. I remember dragging him out, crying, swearing and screaming for help. I had to leave him alone and rush for the others. Why was only I awake!?

Helen and Hannah were the next I took out. Hannah's hand was awkward, obviously broken and both of Helen's legs were broken and I just dragged them out, feeling myself out of air for every second I spent inside the aircraft.

The back of the plane was a mess and that's where MJ, Max and Sam were. I didn't even dare to think if they might be dead already. I had to go in there and drag them out, no matter what. I got to Max first and by the time I got to the exit with the stair door thing I was seeing spots. I think I may have lost consciousness for a minute or two at the base of the stairs because I came to to the sound of a small explosion. The fire was spreading, my vision was swimming, Finn was screaming for me and my best friend MJ and our buddy Sam were still up in there. I just didn't have the strength to get to them.

My eyes were stinging me and hot tears were sliding down my cheeks. This shouldn't have happened. I hacked and coughed but the scent of burning airplane was squeezing the life out of me. With energy I did not have I struggled to pull Sam away and I dragged myself to get back up the exit once more. I was so tired. The only thing keeping me awake at all was my stubbornness to get all of my friends out of this burning deathtrap that was the plane.

There was no time to get an extinguisher. It would take too long to put out the flames before Sam and MJ suffocated from the dark black smoke. I stumbled inside again and went straight for MJ's seat. Her seat-belt wouldn't budge. Wasting no time I turn to Sam and had no trouble with his seat-belt. I haul him over my shoulder and while slender, he is still a big fucking guy and my knees still nearly hit the floor from the strain.

I have no memory of how I got him out of the plane.

I do remember seeing people in black wearing white masks. I remember Finn screaming even louder and myself falling on my back, trying to take in a few gulps of air to get whatever was left of my bearings. All I wanted was to get MJ, my best friend, out of there. And I was all out of juice, so to speak.

One of the Mask People came to me, grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. He was talking to me? He sounded really far away. I had no idea what he was telling me, I wasn't really listening.

"MJ." I rasped out." She's still inside, please get her out!"

A canteen with fresh water was shoved in my face and I drank greedily, already feeling the tight grasp of the unconsciousness leaving me and some clarity returned to my vision as water was splashed onto my face.

Again the Masked Man shook me. Get it? No, it's not that Masked Man, but an ANBU. I figure that out in a short while.

"Who are you?" he asked, and this time I heard him, but I still paid no heed.

I saw several of the masked people coming out of the plane with MJ in the arms of one of them. They got her out. Finally, I turned my complete attention to the man in front of me.

"My name is Fiona. My friends and I were flying to Tokyo then this happened. Please help! Call an ambulance! A helicopter! Anything! Harry is dying! Please help me! Help them! Please"

I was crying again, but I didn't care. My family... my friends... they needed help.

And then...

Then the impossible happened.


	2. Chapter 2

You know shit's just got real when somebody pops a motherfucking Suiryuudan to put out the fire that was treathening to engulf the entire plane and the surrounding woods.

And I just stood there gaping like a fish out of water.

Sure, I'm a Naruto fan, an Otaku even, but that was some bona fide bullshit that I just saw and right about now I was dealing with bullshit up to here ( _points at throat_ ). Add the exhaustion, the shock, the fact that some of my most precious people were dying right there in front of me and there was NOTHING else I could do... Yeah, even for me, this was a bit too much bullshit to handle.

"What the fuck." I exclaimed with a raspy, high-pitched whisper. I looked back at the guy who was still keeping a steady grip on my shoulders then back at the other dude (or was that a woman? I couldn't tell with these uniforms).

I did another double take and then I kinda got annoyed, sick and tired of this total bullshitry and screwed my head back on straight and focused on what was important – get medical help asap. Still, I just couldn't help myself :

"That was pretty tits."

The ANBU guy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"It means pretty awesome. Can we get some medical help please? Harry is DYING. I'll do whatever you want, just please help!"

Next thing I know I am flying through the air at neck-breaking speeds, in the arms of said ANBU dude. I don't know what training regimen these ANBU guys go through, but the guy was one hundred percent beef. And I'm no light and dainty lady. I'm tall, meaty and curvy, still carrying some of the pregnancy fat, even if it had been six months since...since things happened.

ANYWAYS

I ended up in some building inside a village. You know which village that is - the one with the huge ass mountain rock with the faces. Four faces. I counted twice just in case.

So, Konoha.

That was both good and bad, and crazy and nothing really made sense so I focused back on the important stuff. Like my baby brother. I didn't have to throw a bitch fit for long as the screaming three year old was thrust into my arms not five minutes after my arrival. People were running back and forth, the whole place was bustling with activity and I just held onto Fynn, whispering quietly to him that everythign was going to be ok, that we were fine, that kind of thing. Eventually he calmed down as I was quiety abusing my poor raw throat to sing him a lullaby and he was only sniffling occasionally, hiding his face in the crook of my neck and finding solace in my firm but gentle arms.

Eventually more people entered the room I was in. There was that ANBU guy that brought me and then, there was a person that wore no mask on his face, but his traditional asian inspired wardrobe caught my attention. More specifically the symbol on the back of it. The Uchiha Clan symbol. Cogs whirred into action in my head. Four Heads on the mountain but Uchiha Military Police Force still active. Conclusion? Post-Fourth Hokage inauguration but pre-massacre timeframe. That period includes the whole Rin-Kiri escapade, Orochimaru becoming missing nin, Tenzo saved, Hinata-Kumo kidnap incident... what else?

Oh, there is a medic ANBU person here as well. This one is a woman, I can guess by the voice. She wants me to put Fynn down so she could take a look at my wounds. What wounds? Oh, apparently I've been profusely bleeding from my right side the whole time and I had no idea. What can I say? Adrenaline, bitches. The ANBU medic took out a glass shard the size of my finger and then did this green glowy hand thing that made me still in wonder, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Healing chakra tickles as it forced my flesh together. I don't know if that is normal or if it's just me. Well, the sensation isn't so much tickling as is like having shivers run down your spine and make you wiggle the feeling away. I stood stock still, not really knowing if moving wont fuck something up, which was kinda silly, since being completely still wasn't something that was shown in the show.

Oh wow.

I am in the Narutoverse, everybody!

This is so real, it's kinda breaking my mind just thinking about it.

The Uchiha is glaring at me something fierce and I may have not heard what he was saying, since I am a bit overwhelmed at the moment.

"Could you repeat the quiestion, sir? I, uh, I didn't catch it."

I think it was a bit stupid to stare straight into his eyes which may or may not be offensive to the Uchihas, but I was beyond hysteria at this point so I really didn't care at the moment. Man's got a glare of steel in those charcoal eyes of his. The most I could do was try to figure out if he was anybody I could recognize from the show.

He wasn't. Later on found out his name was Hizuki or Kazuki or something Uchiha and that apparently our plane had slid slash crashed into the Uchiha Compound's back yard Forest.

I still find it incredibly amazing that we didn't get incinerated by the landing. The angle of the plane was such that it literally broke most of its speed in the trees and, many moths later, I'd find out that the plane had reduced its speed greatly by having taken a nearly seventy degree angle, as an eye witness put it, and then straightened out right before it crashed.

But back to the Uchiha guy.

Hizuki or Kazuki or whatever his name was Uchiha was a very stern man who excelled at intimidation tactics. He was probably the Bad Cop in the Good Cop-Bad Cop routine. Naturally I didn't bat an eye at his thinly veiled threats of locking me up or having me interrogated as an attempted infiltration or whatever he was preaching about. I tuned him out after the first minute.

First off, I was running on severe blood loss, hype, and mostly adrenaline. Second, who the fuck does he think he is? Even in this state I knew for certain that the Uchiha Police Force dealt exclusively with other ninja. At best I was a busty civilian in a bad situation. At worst, I, along with all my friends and family, were accidental illegal immigrants with no citizenship in the Land of Fire or any of the other Elemental Countries. Which, by the way, wasn't a totally bad thing. I was already thinking about what can I use to buy myself and the rest some sort of accomodations within Konoha with the Hokage's blessing.

And thirdly, I don't do intimidation. He might have more success talking to a brick wall, if he thinks I'd react to his little well-rehearsed from years of practice charade. I had other things to focus on, like how to get to the Hokage and smooth out this mess before he takes any action that might or might not hinder our continued existence. For now all I could do is stall, carefully balancing between not sneering back at the Uchiha and pretending that any sort of tactics bar threatening the life of my baby brother and the others would be enough to have them think I'm playing by their rules.

Which, by the way, I will not be doing.

I just survived the most phantasmagorical Langoliers sorta bullshit experience. This is not the run of the mill normal situation. Not for them and not for myself and if they think I'd allow them to take whatever advantage I might have, well, that will not be happening.


	3. Chapter 3

So how do I press a meeting with the Hokage? I want to maintain I've no idea what's going on and what this place is. It's simply the safest course of action to pretend. It doesn't take that much effort when I've got to worry about my baby brother and my cousin who, last I've seen, is a bloody, pulpy mess and this is as much as I can do not to start crying again, despairing about him dying way before his time.

He doesn't deserve this.

Neither of us do.

Not like this.

Maksym, for example, was just getting better, you see? He's been clean for four years and was going to fight for custody of his kids when this happened. He's our Zetsu cosplayer. He's got the bone structute and the hair to go with it. And he's an actual botanist. Or was, before that whole alcohol thing happened. Personally I blame The Bitch. That's his wife. Uh, ex-wife. She's a total bitch, if her nickname did not already give it away. She doesn't allow him to see the children and does everything she can think of to set the kids against him. Max has two daughters and they take after him mostly, from what I've seen in pictures. He's an ok guy, kinda shy, kinda nerdy, very sweet most of the time and a bit insecure. I've known him for seven, almost eight years now and apart from the near crippling depression he had to deal with after the divorce, he's been more or less the same guy. When sober.

When he got drunk, and I remember a lot of episodes where such was the case, he became a totally different person. He was aggressive, offensive and... you get the picture. And he had a lot of trouble. But we, the Club, stepped in when even his parents refused to deal with him. Helen, Hannah and their brother Simon (also known as the Other Sam) took him in as their gardener and he has been working his miracles. More or less four years have passed and he has been sober for that entire time. I am proud of him, you know? And I tell him that whenever I get the chance. He blushes like a sissy boy crybaby.

Then there's Sam, the mandatory redhead in my retinue. We came upon him by chance. He hasn't often the time to deal with the Club but he makes it work whenever he can. He's an Aussie so it isn't often. Still, he was a natural redhead with light brown eyes, and his shaggy hair ala Ed Sheeran was perfect, not to mention the pretty boy face. I don't know what he does exactly for a living but it's either security or business of some sort, he travels a lot. He is calm and very focused, kinda taciturn, really. But we bonded over our mutual interest in tinkering with things and he's got some real steady hands. You don't want to play Jenga against this dude. But seriously, he's a handy guy to have around and he knows a lot of stuff about this and that. His full name is Samuel, but we just call him Sam.

I hope he is ok. He seemed like he was better off than, say MJ, and definitely Harry, but he may have had some internal bleeding or injury and he might also be critical and I wouldn't know it.

Helen was pretty bad, for example.

Helen and Hannah Woodsworth are two sisters who also happen to be MJ's neighbours in Richville, as I call it, some miles off of London. They, along with their (actually responsible) brother Simon, were my Hyuuga kids. Helen was Hinata, Hannah cosplayed Hanabi and Simon, when delicately coaxed into that silky long wig, was Neji. We go, like, way back. Like, way back before the Club was a Thing. And the Club had been a Thing for at least eigth years. And it's a Thing with a capital T, because Clubs are a big deal, and when we started our Club, the Clubs had been all the craze, kinda like that selfie thing and maybe a bit like Football Fanclubs. That's the European soccer for those who aren't in the know. Anyways. We were like Football Fanclubs. Except that we were Anime and Manga Fanclubs and ours in particular was called the Akatsuki Fanclub.

It started off, like any other craze, on the internet. We watched Naruto, we loved the show, we went searching for fan art, forums and what not, we met up and then...

I still feel as if it was destiny that got us here. Here, as in together in the Club. Funny fact, back in the day (this time it hadn't been a tuesday) we apparently all went together on the same Louvre tour. We all had that same big picture stored up somewhere. I still keep it around somewhere. I was one of the leaders back when the Club was relevant, so a little well placed nostalgia of the good old days did me wonders. If my stuff back at the plane havent been completely destroyed, then maybe my tablet might still work and...

And I really shouldn't be thinking about all of this and instead focus on my problem. The problem was getting to talk to the Hokage. I've been in this room for the last half an hour and nobody was telling me anything, which, I dare say, was quite deliberate. The only reason I wasn't trying to tear down the walls yet was because they've given me Fynn and he was currently dozing in my hands, having gotten exhausted from all the crying and this entire commotion in general. If they, these Konoha ninja, have left Fynn in my care, that means that they are still in the process of assessing whether or not we are a threat in some kind of capacity.

My mind was running through the possible scenarios I would have to deal sooner or later, and I was also making a mental list of things I knew for certain existed as technology or science of some form in the Narutoverse. Airplanes was certainly not one of them. They had Television and radio and Snow country had, surprisingly, steam powered technology, with train tracks and the like. The closest thing to flight were the flying summoning contracts, the Kites from that one village I forgot the name of, Deidara's clay birds that he tended to blow up after each use and... that's about it, really.

Having this in mind I was preparing myself to either never see any of my luggage again or to find it unappropriately handled and possibly even broken or completely destroyed. That would be a major setback to whatever I'd come up with for the long run. Right now my greatest. No. OUR greatest ace up the sleeve was our superior technology. I needed a bargaining chip with which to secure a livelihood for us in Konoha, because otherwise we might be quite fucked. Outside of ninja culture most countries were more or less feudal, and with that any chance of finding a way home or just surviving the whole shebang dropped exponentially. The second biggest concern I had right off the bat was the impending Fourth Great Ninja War. From war you can more or less run away. From the end of the world you cannot. Most of my hypotheses (that is the proper plural) concerning the whole shebang pointed toward a localized event instead of an event that spanned the entire world. However... the image of Kaguya's red moon glaring over the entire world could not and would not leave my mind.

Instinctively I cuddle Fynn closer to my body. All of this obsessing over the Naruto franchise finally reared its ugly head and bit me nice and proper on the ass. On our collective asses, actually. Fynn wouldn't be even able to reach adulthood if we just let the whole plot of the Narutoverse go by like that. He might, or he might not. I was not willing to take that risk. I was not willing to bet the lives of Fynn and my friends and family on the basis of a manga that might or MIGHT NOT even correspond to what this reality really is.

I couldn't stop thinking about the blood and the smoke, and the fire, either. All my eyes could see in front of my eyes everytime I closed them was the flames and all of my friends lying listlessly on the ground. Oh, Harry... this was my fault. I... I had to do something about this. I had to fix this. For that, I had to speak with the Hokage.

I heard steps and a muffled conversation comming towards my direction down the hall I was lead. I didn't really have any idea where I was, save for the fact that I was somewhere within Konoha. Perhaps a building of the Uchiha Military Police? I really couldn't even make a proper educated guess since everything had been mostly a blur. Everything except the blood and my friends' pale faces. And Harry. I hoped, desperately, that he would be ok. I've never seen this much blood... not even when...

Not even when Ori died.

My heart clenched painfully at the thought of my baby boy and I stifled a sob. I wanted my baby back. Oh God, I wanted so many damn things to be different. I wanted everything to be ok. I wanted not to be so damn stupid and to have done something. I wanted. And yet all I ever got for all my dreams was a scar down my middle and an empty craddle.

The voices and steps stopped in front of my door and I released the breath I was holding, the action calming me down somewhat. What a mess I must be. Covered in dried blood, soot, my hair mangy and all over the place, and holding a chubby three year old in my hands as if my life depended on it.

The door opened but I did not make a move to stand up or turn around. Fynn had just gotten asleep and I didn't want to wake him. Hell, if they woke up my baby brother I'd personally have them get him back to sleep. Maybe. Okay, probably not, but I would glare at them.

"Is this the girl?" The man said and I turned my head to look at whoever was speaking. They had, after all, seen that I was holding a sleeping child and had been surprisingly accomodating by speaking in a quieter, softer voice. My eyes nailed his straight away and, to be honest, I could not look away even if I wanted to.

Jesus Fucking Christ that was Hiruzen Fucking Sarutobi. The Third Hokage! He was a wry looking man, well into his late fifties, probably early to mid sixties. His hair was gray, graying still, really, his face wore the signs all religiously outdoorsy persons had – he had deeply defined wrinkles around his eyes, a rather dry but healthy looking skin and a few liver spots here and there. He was wiry and on the smallish side, but I could tell his every fiber was a dedication to the art of killing in one way or the other. His back was straight and while his demeanor was calm and he had the air of a friendly elderly, there was that something lurking just beneath the surface that send shivers down my spine and raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

That man was nothing but pure unadulterated power and all of it compacted into a smallish Italian looking man that may or may not have been mistaken for a farmer or a fisherman had it not been for his clothes. My instincts were telling me to pull Fynn behind me, but then I'd wake him up and cause too much of a commotion to really put him out of their field of vision (as futile as that would be). Instead, I stood perfectly still, not breaking eye contact with him, waiting for him to make the first move as my nerves were as taut as steel cables of a large hanging bridge.

My heart was in my throat at this point and I could more or less hear only my hearbeat pounding in my ears. On his left was that Uchiha fellow that had tried to intimidate me earlier. On his right was an ANBU officer or whatever he was supposed to be and he was not of any of the ANBU I could recall. I noted the color of his hair and what I could see of his skin and also his height, so whatever tiny hopes I've had for that to be Kakashi or Yamato quickly evaporated. Yamato would be too young and the man's broad shoulders and height were wrong for Kakashi.

Hiruzen cocked an eyebrow ever so minutely at me and, of course, I immediately turned my full attention back on him. He looked amuzed, despite the seriousness of the situation. Was I passing some sort of nonverbal test of theirs? Were they about to send in Ibiki or some other T&I ninja in here to rip me a new one inside my mind? I was terrified, but as much as I was this close to pissing myself from terror, I was by far more concerned about my friends.

"Hn." the Uchiha made a small sound in his throat and I could swear he was ever so slightly sneering in my direction. His black eyes were looking at me, taunting me. Where is your spunk now, bitch? Where is all that false bravado now? You're in trouble now! - his eyes were saying to me.

I didn't open my mouth to say anything, partly because I recognized the Third Hokage as the definitive authority in this situation and I was not yet given permission to speak. Partly, it was because I couldn't really find my voice at the moment and would be really grateful for another canteent or anything to wet my lips at least. I swallowed drily, to hell with what they'd think about it. I really didn't care about me at this point. All I wanted was to at least make sure Fynn would be safe, the rest would be as it came. I'd fight for my friends, but if it would come to it, I'd do anything to make sure Fynn would be fine and Hannah as well. Hanna was almost thirteen and a half. She was still a child and I would do my best to appeal to the Hokage about her as well.

"Do you know where you are?" the Hokage asked and I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke again, even though it was in that considerate, quiet, soft voice.

I steadied my trembling hands on my brother Fynn, grasping his jacket with tight fists, my knuckles were probably as white as snow because I felt my hands being really, really cold and almost numb. I opened my mouth to speak, but when no sound came out I swallowed dryly again and cleared my throat.

"Konoha." I said and I cringed slightly at how raspy my own voice was. The Hokage gave a minute sidealong glance at the Uchiha dude whose first name I had already long forgotten.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. There was no point in lying, really. These people could probably sense a lie like sharks a drop of blood in the ocean.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No." I answered immediately and then I cringed again. "I know how I got here, as in, the airplane- the machine we used; but I don't know how we ended up here in Konoha. I don't... I don't remember. All I know was the crash and then-then..." I was hyperventilating, seeing the blood and the fire and Harry lying motionless, his blood pouring from his grizzly gut wound and MJ in the plane and I couldnt reach her-

I closed my eyes squeezed shut, feeling warm liquid falling down my cheeks. I inhaled and exhaled several times slowly, deeply, before I calmed myself enough to continue. I raised one hand to quickly wipe at my face. Please, God, if you are out there, let my precious people be okay. Let them live!

The Hokage kept asking questions of that sort. He asked from which country we were and I told him we were from different countries, I told him more or less that we came from lands he had never heard before, though I did not elaborate on my theories of how I'd arrived here. Our disturbance of the Uchiha lands has caused a bit of a problem, but nothing the Hokage couldn't handle, I was certain. I highly doubt our accidental presence here would be the tipping point for the Uchiha Massacre and, even if such was the case, well, fuck you too then. I answered most of his questions to the best of my ability and the ones I could not answer I simply told him that I didn't know.

Like I said earlier, there was no point in hiding the truth. However, that absolutely did not mean I'd go about telling them how all of this is a Manga and an Anime and what not. This was also why I did not want Fynn to be awake. He should be too traumatized of the whole event to not really notice the Hokage, but there was always the chance he'd be calm enough and actually point at him and go all "Hokage-jiji!" and thats when the shit would hit the fan and spray all over our collective faces because why the fuck not. It was the kind of thing that would not only land me in T&I but would also make me very dear and personal friends with the Yamanaka's mind reading techniques, which, quite frankly, would probably mean the end of whatever cognitive functions I have in the long run.

"Did you drag all of your friends out by yourself?" the Hokage suddenly asked and this was a question that was completely irrelevant to what he had been asking me up to this point. That, naturally peaked my interest and I focused my attention on him and his face again, hoping to glean some insight into where all of this was going.

"I couldn't get MJ out." I said. "Did you... did...was she taken out? Is she alive? Will my friends be ok?"

"My ANBU have made sure your friends would receive the proper medical attention. However, I am not here to talk about them. Not entirely, at the very least. Do you know who I am, girl?"

He had not yet asked my name or said it, though I had given it when the Uchiha dude over there first asked me. The Hokage knew my name, but chose not to use it. Whether he was trying to be grandfatherly by gently referring to me as girl or was simply belittling me in his own little way for being just a girl and he- the big mighty Hokage, was yet to be seen.

Of course I knew who he was. He was the fucking Hokage. However, I could not in good conscience call him that. At least not directly. Whatever he was expecting, I needed to play up my ignorance, or at least up my chances for plausible deniability.

"Someone very important...and powerful." I said, my eyes never leaving his. All of that was true. And it was essencially what a Hokage was.

I licked my lips to wet them and I shifted a bit in my seat, curling my toes to get some circulation back in them. I was not used to sitting idly like this, not at all in fact.

"You are in quite the predicament, aren't you?"

That I was, no doubt.

"Well then, from what I've read from the reports and from what I have seen for myself, you managed to handle yourself quite spectacularly, given the conditions and your own lack of training. You tremble like a leaf in the storm and yet you hold fast to what you hold dear and close to your heart. I should say that I am almost impressed, and with a civillian no less. Hm. I will meet with you again tomorrow to hear of your decision. Until then I shall leave your to your rest. You have earned it, Fiona-san. Hopefully we would come to a mutually beneficial arrangement then."

The Hokage turned to leave along with his ANBU guard, or groupie, or whatever that guy was, leaving me slightly dumbfounded. What decision?

"Uchiha-san, I leave this young woman in your capable hands. Please escort her and her little brother to more comfortable accomodations."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The Uchiha gave a curt bow and the Hokage left, the ANBU guard closing the door behind him.

Holy shit, that was... crazy and terrifying and exciting. If there was one authority figure that I'd actually come to respect, perhaps Old Monkey dude's got what it takes.

The room was completely silent save for Fynn's soft breaths against my neck. The Uchiha once again crossed his arms and looked at me imperiously, which at this point I was completely tuning out, because his attitude was really monotonous and, quite frankly, boring as fuck.

"Ano, what was this all about?" I asked him, because I wanted to know as much as possible before letting loose my brain on its wild, twisty tangents. The Hokage has spoken my name at last and had said he had wanted my decision by tomorrow. What decision? He hadn't asked anything for me to decide! He also spoke of a mutually beneficial arrangement. I had some ideas of what he may want from me but-

"Come on, I don't have all night to waste on you." the Uchiha drawled and I stared at him for just how arrogant he sounded at that very moment and I almost had the mind to open my mouth and set him straight as to who is actually wasting their time. But then I remembered that there was no cure for his general Uchihaness, so I let his arrogance slide. It was probably the Uchiha way of saying hurry up to outsiders, or something. I don't know. There was so much I didn't know but I guess I'll have all the time in the world to do so.

"Okay." I nodded in his general direction but he had already turned himself towards the door.

Some might think it a rookie mistake to show a stranger your back but that Uchiha bastard was probably a very well trained and tricky bastard and given my current state, on top of being a measly untrained civillian carrying a baby boy in my hands, I doubted I had any way to hurt him, even if I wanted to. Or maybe this was a test for Fynn, to check if he was some sort of super secret ninja prodigy of Kakashi's and Itachi's calibre, or something like that. I mean, come on, how paranoid can a ninja get in peace time, for fuck sake?

With some difficulty (read that as a lot of difficulty) I stood up, Fynn still in my arms and followed the Uchiha to wherever he was taking me. We walked at a rather slow pace, most likely because he was accomodating to what I was comfortable with at the moment. We walked by a pair of guards and into another corridor that was just as uniform as the one I walked out of. This was done purposefully to confuse escapees and enemy ninja, I am certain.

Finally, we got to a set of stairs leading up to somewhere and by the time we got to the third floor I realized we had been in some sort of underground level, because the third floor was, in fact, the ground level. My heart was still pounding in my ears and most other sounds I heard were either slightly muffled or over-exagerated, like our steps sounding more or less like pounding to my ears, startling me ever so slightly with each beat.

I was tired, monstrously so, and I was probably not just at wits' end at this point, but whatever physical limitations I may have had, I had probably long surpassed those at this point. The only thing keeping me awake and conscious at this very moment was the boy in my arms and the promise of proper rest that I so desperately needed.

Finally, after forever and a second too much, the Uchiha opened a door and I was lead inside. It was a small room with a tiny attached bathroom and two beds and a few other pieces of furniture that I did not care about. There was a large window on the other side and I could see a mixture of trees and buildings that looked like straight out of the anime and manga. Sadly, I realized, I could not see the Hokage Rock from this vantage point, which, while not important at the moment, was still very disappointing to see. During the rush into this building I hadn't been of the mind to look at sights. Never you mind though, tomorrow I shall make sure to get a good hard look at it.

I dragged myself to one of the beds and untangled Fynn's limbs from my torso. He mumbled a bit in his sleep but other than that he did not wake as I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Oh, Fynn, my precious little baby brother! My mind slips into thoughts of my son, and I strangle a sob into my throat before it got out. I slowly stand up and turn to look at the Uchiha who had brought me here. My eyes were watery with unshed tears and thoughts of how the impossible had happened at yet, somehow, we had made it out alive thus far. I was grateful and oh so relieved. Nobody died today. If I could do anything about it, nobody would have to die, period. I keep looking at that man. He is tall, pale, dark hair and eyes. A typical Uchiha if you ever saw one. He was young, but not too young, probably slightly older than myself, if I read his age ques correctly. He was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed once more and, despite him being a typical Uchiha asshole, he was still waiting around to see if I'd need anything else.

I turned to him fully and smiled. Or attempted to. Whatever my face did felt more like a grimace than an actual smile and I think I just cracked my lower lip.

"Thank you." I said, biting down on my lower lip and sucking on it to stop the slight bleeding. The coppery taste filled my mouth but that was hardly a concern. My vision filled with black dots, reality catching up on my body, and I fell unconscious into his arms. The last thing I remember seeing was his green Konoha Issue vest, with his warm breath smelling of tea hitting my forehead and his strong hands gripping my arms tightly.

I let the darkness take me, for I had done as much as I could. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would deal with this, and with the Hokage, and with whatever he'd want from me. 


End file.
